What Hurts The Most
by pokemoncrazygirl
Summary: What happens when Misty's memories fill her mind and she regrets the decision that she made long ago. My first Songfic! Pokeshipping XD ! Hope u guyz like it! Plz review!


Hiya guyz! Hope you like it its my first song fic XD

~ Pokemoncrazygirl :3

_Italics_= Song

**Bold**= Memories

It was a cold, raining morning in Cerulean city. Misty Waterflower sat in her bed curled up in her comforter with a tear stained face.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then_

_And just let them out_

Misty's eyes filled up with tears. She let them fall on her bed

_I'm not afraid to cry_

_Every once in a while even though goin' on_

_With you gone still upsets me_

Misty heard a knock at her door. She wiped away her tears and grabbed a book from the floor and opened it up. Daisy entered smiled at Misty then left. A tear fell on Misty's book and stained the page.

_There are days_

_Every now and again I pretend I'm okay_

_But that's not what gets me_

Misty's mind went to flash backs

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

"**I caught my first pokemon!"**

**Ash linked arms with Misty and started running around in circles**

_And having so much to say_

"**Ash Ketchum are you just gonna stand there and let him beat you?"**

_And watching you walk away_

"**Hey that's my bike!"**

"**I'll give it back some day!"**

_Never knowing _

_What could have been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

"**You and I will be married someday too."**

"**mmhm…HUH?"**

Misty got up and walked to the kitchen and saw the picture of her, Ash, and Brock on top of the T.V. Water filled her eyes but she held it in.

_It's hard to deal with the pain_

_Of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' it_

"Well well well if it isn't miss short tempered Red." Gary said from the doorway.

_It's hard to force that smile when I_

_See our old friends and I'm alone_

Misty forced a fake smile on her face.

"And if it isn't the annoying Oak."

"Listen Red Grandpa wanted me to give you these new facts about water pokemon," Gary walked over and handed her a bunch of papers.

"Cya." He said and walked out the door

Misty walked up to her room and dropped the papers on the floor.

_Still harder_

_Gettin' up, gettin' dressed_

_Livin' with this regret_

Misty opened her closet and struggled to change out of her pajamas.

She sat in the corner of her room and started to cry.

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade_

_Give away_

_All the words_

_That I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

Misty thought of all the things she could have said, but never did.

Her memories flooded her mind.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

"**I think this is a big one!"**

"**Oh its just a kid."**

_And having so much to say_

"**Hey kid WHATS THE BIG IDEA?"**

_And watching you walk away_

"**Well Ash Ketchum I finally know how you feel about me"**

_Never knowing _

_What could have been_

_And not seein' that that lovin' you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

"**Aww Jessie I think we caught a pair of very romantic creatures."**

"**They'wre wove bwirds"**

"**NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS!"**

The tears came faster now hitting the carpet one by one.

_I'm not afraid to cry_

_Every once in a while even though goin' on_

_With you gone still upsets me_

_There are days_

_Every now and again_

_I pretend I'm okay_

_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

Misty closed her eyes as the song came to an end. She sat there in the shadows in a puddle of tears. The only company she had was the moonlight that shined through her window.

Hope y'all liked it :D

Please review :3

Credit: Cascada- What hurts the most

If u guys want to listen to the song the link is:

.com/watch?v=JNhTNGC9vTo


End file.
